Rise of Evox
Narration: * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: Adagio thinks about being a born pup with his parents bodi and darma * Evox: This gives me a good idea for a medival virus * The Darkest Faerie: We'll Soon Fix them Won't We * Narrator: Can Our Heroes Fight Agianst Evox's New Virus Before it Sends them to the Medival Ages? * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next! Lyrics Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Rise of Evox * (Adagio is day dreaming about when he was born as a pup with his parents, Bodi and Darma) * Bodi (In the flashback): Darma. * Darma (In the flashback): Yes, Bodi? * Bodi (In the flashback): Let's name our baby son, Adagio. * Tyler Klause: ADAGIO! * Adagio: Yeah? * Tyler Klause: You Ok We heard something * Fang Klause: What we're you dreaming about? * Adagio: Nothing just remember about my parents. * Maddie Klause: I Know You're Parents Are Bodi and Darma We Know How much you miss them * Adagio: Yes I remembered them ever since. * Tyler Klause: I Had no Idea * Adagio flashbacks when Baby Adagio was crying at night and Bodi and Darma came to Baby Adagio * Tyler Klause: And when you met me we became best friends * Adagio: Yeah I remember. * (Meanwhile at Viruses, Inc.) * Female Singers: (Female Dark Singing) VIRUSES, INC. * Evox: So Adagio Remembers His Parents Hmm This gives me a great idea for a knight virus from medival do you have one Roxy * Roxy: Ooooh I Sure do Evox one that's just your size meet.... * Roxy Presses her virus creator tablet and creates a knight like virus * Roxy: King Arthur the Virus Knight * Evox: Yes Yes Yes Now Do Me A Favor Find the Omega Racers * King Arthur the Knight Virus: Yes Evox I Will Serve Only You * (Meanwhile the gang has breakfest steel was making them sausage and pancakes) * Maddie Klause: My Favorite * Fang Klause: Mine Too * Adagio: I'll like some blueberry pancakes. * Steel: Blueberry pancakes coming at ya * Steel Flipes the spatula and puts the blueberry pancake on adagio's plate and adagio puts syrup on it * Tyler Klause: Chocolate chip pancakes for me steel please * Steel: Coming at ya * Steel Flips the chocolate chip pancake with the spatula on tyler's plate * Tyler Klause: Thank's Steel * Steel: My Pleasure * All: Let's Eat * As Omega Racers eat there breakfest the virus alarm goes off * Adagio noticed something strange outside * Tyler Klause: What is it Adagio? * Adagio: This guy looks like a knight. * Fang Klause: Except that it's shield and back looks * Fang Gets a Logo From his virus design * Steel: A Virus! * All: EVOX!!! * Fang Klause: He Must've Sent another Virus to stomp us * Maddie Klause: If we get in our velichles we can catch it * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers..... * All: LET'S RACE! * The Omega Racers Get in there velichles and head out to stop the knight like virus but then they putted the breaks on there velichles and headed out on the street * Adagio: WHO ARE YOU KNIGHT-LIKE-VIRUS?!?! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: I AM KING ARTHUR THE VIRUS KNIGHT SENT BY EVOX FROM VIRUSES INC! * Adagio: You're the true murderer of Anna and Elsa's Parents? Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts